


Doorstep

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Mentions of Slavery, Other, allusions to torture, crystalline au, not a happy time, sale of sentient beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Iwaizumi needs help with the new Living Crystal under his care and Kageyama sees Oikawa again after Shiratorizawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during "Raided"

Of all the people Nishinoya expected to show up on his doorstep, Iwaizumi Hajime was not one of them. 

“Iwaizumi.” Nishinoya greeted, opening the door wider. “What can I do for you?”

Iwaizumi stepped in. “I need to know if you can take in another Living Crystal.”

“Shhhh!” Noya scolded, closing the door with a bang. “Don’t say things like that with the door open, I’ll get raided!”

Iwaizumi grimaced. “I know. I’ve been raided six times in three months.” 

This made Noya look up. “You, raided? Why?”

“An escaped Living Crystal named Oikawa that I just found and is now starting to settle in. He’s rather loud.”

“And you’re wondering if I can take him in for a while until you get the authorities and Shiratorizawa off your back?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi sighed. “The problem is I don’t think he’ll want to come.”

Noya smiled. “Well it’s only for a few months, right? Until they stop raiding you so much?”

Iwaizumi nodded.

“Bring him over tonight, we’ll introduce him to everyone. Come in the back, that way my neighbors don’t see him.”

“Alright. We’ll be over tonight.”

Noya nodded. “Good we’ll be waiting.”

* * *

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined once Iwaizumi returned home and explained the situation. “I don’t want to go!”

“You have to, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said for what seemed like the hundredth time. “I’m getting raided too often to be able to protect you.”

Oikawa pouted. “Iwa-chan…”

“It’s just for a month or so, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi sighed. “Then you can come back.”

The black opal beamed.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was at the doorstep again, the back doorstep this time, with his crystal next to him. 

“Nishinoya, this is Oikawa.” Iwaizumi introduced. “Oikawa, Nishinoya.”

Both Oikawa and Nishinoya nodded to each other. 

“Come in, Oikawa. Everyone’s waiting for you in the sitting room. Are you coming as well, Iwaizumi?”

The man shook his head. “I have to get back before anyone notices I’m gone. Goodbye, Oikawa.”

“Bye, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouted, staring after him as he walked away. 

Nishinoya smiled. “Come on, let’s get you introduced and settled in.”

Oikawa nodded, following Noya to the sitting room. 

“Everyone, this is Oikawa. He’s going to be staying with us for a while to get some heat off Iwaizumi’s back. Oikawa, these are the other free crystals that live here, as well as Daichi a-” Noya cut himself off. 

Kageyama, uncharacteristically, stiffened and shrunk back, curling somehow smaller than Hinata, as soon as Oikawa entered. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata said softly, turning to the other. “You ok?”

Kageyama made no response, but a sharp inhale of breath could be heard from Oikawa. 

“Kageyama? Did you say Kageyama?” Oikawa approached the two of them, Kageyama starting to scramble back. 

Hinata stepped between them, blocking Kageyama from view. “I don’t think he wants to see you right now. I’m Hinata, that’s Kageyama, we’ve met now, so we’re leaving.” 

Suga and Daichi stepped in at this point, moving Oikawa back as Hinata shuffled Kageyama out of the room. 

Only one thought ran through Oikawa’s head. 

‘What the hell did they do to him?”


End file.
